AltaïrxMalik twoshot
by Lovelessrapture
Summary: Altair just wanted to take a bath undisturbed, but now has Malik riding his balls.  What's a tired assassin to do? Rated M for mature.
1. A Bath

Hello, Dear Readers

How are you guys. I have been enjoying the site and all but I don't think I'll be able to upload much when school starts. I wanted to apologize for my fifth installment to my main story for its uneditedness. I have school soon and won't be able to update. I always try to fix my errors and not be lazy, but I'm also trying to buy school supplies and get my books for class. I just wanted to say I'll probably do one shots of different characters on my profile though. I won't upload them till I edit them and my one shots are like even more practice for me cause I write what first comes to mind. So these one shots get posted on my profile page.

So for these one shots I'll take request. I'll most of anything if I can write about it.

Things I won't do though are: Original characters, Yuri, Female Characters I don't like, that really gross gory sex stuff (that shit be weird), weird crossovers. Send me a message to see if my muse likes your idea and I'll be glad to try and convey a story for you in one go.

Since you have read through this I leave you a present. Here's a nice 2 shot bath scene of Altaïr and Malik. Second part to come tomorrow hopefully I don't get to lazy.

Thanks for reading =3

* * *

Altaïr's body ached from the recent fight. He had not fought so fiercely since he was young. His body stung from fresh cuts as he descended into the Assassin's Bureau. The Dai was busy with his organizing his papers to notice him slipping in. Altaïr moved towards the bathroom. The want of relaxing his aching muscles became a necessity as he raced to the door. Altaïr started removing his clothes before he even reached the entrance.

When he entered the room the steam engulfed his senses. Shoes came off with little effort. Clothes were tossed haphazardly to the side. The steam was already soothing his aching muscles. Altaïr placed a foot into the warm water and slowly slide into the bath. Every muscle sang in harmony as the water relaxed every inch of Altaïr. He sank down until the water cover his head and quickly came back up. Altaïr was not particular found of water; a bath was all he could really take of it.

He leaned against the edge of the bath letting the water allow him to float. Altaïr eyes closed and senses dulled. Drifting off, Altaïr felt something touching him. Gentle tendrils teased parts of his body. He opened his eyes to find Malik hovering over him. The shock sent him underwater and he bounced back up coughing. "What," a fit of coughs interrupted him, "do you want?"

Malik's body was bare and glossy from steam. Malik's brown eyes looked at Altaïr body with hungry. "I wanted to bath, but it seems someone bet me to it." Malik stated. Altaïr only glared at Malik. He wanted a peaceful bath, but with Malik here he'll only become restless. "I'll just have to get out then." Altaïr moved to get out of the water when Malik's lean body blocked him. "You don't have to leave." Malik place a hand on Altaïr's chest. "Relax and stay a little longer." Altaïr knew what was going on. "Malik any other day I would be glad to, but I'm too exhausted for that right now." He tried walking past Malik again, but was then assaulted by a pair of soft lips. The kiss was playful and aggressive. Malik didn't want Altaïr going anywhere. Today Malik would be taking the lead.

Altaïr returned the kiss without hesitation. If Malik was going to be shouting at him while he relaxed why not take the opportunity while it lasted. Both began an assault of kiss on each other's bodies. Altaïr flinched as Malik's hand glazed a wound. "You're hurt." Malik stated. "I'll be fine." Malik pushed Altaïr towards the edge of the bath. "You should be more careful, novice." Malik paused for effect to let the tease soak in, " Coming back from a mission with a wound just proves lacking your abilities are." Malik said. "Taunt me again and I'll get out of the bath." Altaïr threatened. Malik chuckled at the threat. "What I'm about to do will make you want to stay." "Surprise me." At the command Malik inhale a huge amount of air and dove under water. Malik found Altaïr hard shaft. Malik carefully placed his mouth on Altaïr's shaft. The sudden new form of wetness caused Altaïr to moan. Bubbles were softer than silk and felt phenomenal on his shaft. Altaïr was having a hard time holding back.

Malik's tongue was even more relentless than the bubbles. Malik's mouth was a few degrees colder than the hot bath water causing Altaïr to feel lightheaded. The pleasurable assault on his groin was too much. Altaïr came hard into Malik's mouth. Hot seed slipped down Malik's throat.

Altaïr moan echoed off the bath walls. Malik came up gracefully from underneath the water. His hand gently swayed on Altaïr's shaft. Altaïr kissed Malik hard for his performance. Altaïr's body spasm sent gentle ripples throughout the water. Altaïr breath was heavy. Malik's gently pushed Altaïr aside and stepped out of the bath. "Where are you going?" Altaïr practically breathe the question. "You should get out of the bath before you get to dizzy." Malik returned to his usual fierce tone. He grabbed a towel and walked out the door.

Altaïr followed with enthusiasm. He might reconsider his dislike of water now.


	2. A goodnight

Hello ladies and gents. Welcome to the final product of the 2 shot. I give this one more of an edit and will be editing the other one later. I was rereading this and was like this is just god awful without editing. Hope the story does you well. I really should be in bed cause i have an 8 am class... don't know why i'm killing myself... -.- .

I am taking request. I currently won't be doing the long story while I'm in school unless i have motivation. So any kind of one shot or two I will do because I need the practice. Thanks a bunch.

Thanks for reading *kisses*

* * *

Altaïr dried himself off with the soft linen towel. He advanced into the hall. Malik was already resting on the mounds of cozy pillows. He lay in a relaxed position beside a plate of fruit. An arrangement of apples, strawberries, grapes, and pears were neatly sliced and arranged on the plate. Candles were lit adding a yellow tint to the blue moonlight.

Malik's eyes smoldered as Altaïr walked carefully towards him. Seeing the corded knots of muscles contract and relax under a thin layer of tanned skin was like watching a big cat move gracefully towards its prey.

Steam emanated from Altaïr's body. A towel was wrapped around his waist, making Malik wonder why he would be so modest. Altaïr lay down opposite side of Malik. He kept his golden eyes on Malik's dark brown ones. Altaïr searched Malik's eyes for an answer to these kind jesters. Passion and then food, Malik was usually not so kind.

"You should not treat me so kind, Dai." Altaïr's voice resounded on the walls of the hollow space. "I'll come to expect this every visit." Altaïr stiffened waiting for a hasty comeback. Malik's reply was taking a grape and placing it in his mouth.

"You should eat. The fruit will give you more energy."

Altaïr was taken aback. Malik was usually fussy. Malik was usually teasing him and calling him "novice" a hundred times in less than a five-minute span.

"Why are you treating me this way?" Altaïr asked seriously. He watched as Malik took his hand and picked on a strawberry slice. He moaned as the sticky sweet juices coated his palette.

"You should try the strawberries, they are really sweet."

"Malik!" Altaïr delivered with more impatience in his voice. Malik slowly lifted his eyes towards Altaïr. Subtle bits of sorrow flickered in Malik's brown eyes, and then he looked back down towards the plate.

"Can I not enjoy you in different in ways?" He answered in a hush tone. Altaïr let his answer soak in. Malik was being considerable well mannered in Malik terms. Letting Altaïr relax in the bath before he had come in to disturb him with lustful passion, preparing him food to eat, and there were even more pillows out in the hall than usual. Why could Altaïr not appreciate these simple gestures of affection?

"I am sorry." Altaïr stated sincerely. Altaïr then processed to pick up a piece of strawberry and eat it. The sticky sweet fruit covered his tongue with a refreshing taste. Malik looked much happier and went for another grape. Altaïr's hand captured Malik's wrist. "Wait," he said, "I have an idea." He let Malik see a smile come across his face.

Altaïr moved to be on top of Malik. Malik felt the heat radiate from Altaïr's body. The soothing heat was like a fire in the winter cold. Altaïr picked up a few slices of fruit and placed them on top of Malik's body. When Altaïr had finished he bent down giving Malik's mouth his full attention. Altaïr's tongue explored the workings of Malik's mouth like it had never been there before. Going from his mouth Altaïr's advanced to press on to Malik's lower lip. Giving Malik's lips some play time. The gentle pull form his mouth made Malik shudder in want. Altaïr went lower, raking Malik's neck with little kiss and sucking at the end of each kiss. The sensitive skin of his neck could not handle the constant shifting. Malik shifted wanting to kiss again, but when Altaïr stopped him he almost couldn't help but to whine.

"Don't move." Altaïr uttered in a husky tone. His golden eyes shimmered at Malik. Malik nodded and let Altaïr resume.

His tongue dragged in circles lower towards the first piece of fruit that covered his left nipple. Altaïr danced a little longer around Malik's pectoral before clamping down hard on the apple slice and his nipple. The assault brought forth low moans from Malik. Altaïr continued his slow assault by progressing lower. Feeling Malik pulse and move between his teeth was causing his resolve to waver. He wanted to take things slow, but tasting Malik, feeling Malik, hearing Malik was slowly eroding his nerve. Nipping at Malik's slender abdominal muscles, Altaïr licked the pear that lay on Malik's belly button. Lower Altaïr went coming to the spot where the pelvis bone lay underneath a thin layer of sensitive skin. A static jolt sent massive pleasure signals to Malik's brain. Malik jerked upward, this unconditioned spot had never been suckled before.

"Altaïr! Please, not there. Not there." the massive pleasure overload was too much. He was panting heavily. "I can't handle that." Malik uttered the words in one breathe. Altaïr ceased his sucking. A huge grin spread on his face from making Malik beg to him. Altaïr kissed the spot as if marking it for later.

"Then it's time to have my fill of you now." Altaïr licked the hardener shaft playfully, before sheathing Malik's harden shaft full force. The sudden sensation contracted Malik's scrotum and sent a hard tremor up his spine. Altaïr's movements were aggressive yet smooth. Hearing Malik's moans and fits of ecstasy was making Altaïr drip with want.

Malik's mind couldn't hold himself back any longer. He was going to cum, but when the motions stopped he gasped from how fast the sensation was stripped from him. Altaïr had stopped and was placing his shaft near Malik's unprotected entrance. The swift penetration of Altaïr shaft left Malik's head swimming in a flood ocean. Altaïr's let every inch he had enter Malik before his hips moved in a circular motion. Altaïr bent down and while keeping a steady pace. A tongue evaded Malik's mouth. Malik's lids fluttered for the massive sensory overload.

Words ceased to be, the only sounds where those of passion cascading from Malik and Altaïr's mouths. Beads of sweat dripped from each pore of Altaïr's skin as he thrust back and forth. The rhythm was set and Malik moved wildly beneath Altaïr. His movements caused Altaïr to practically growl. Malik's mouth found Altaïr's nipple and sucked on it viciously. A louder moan exited Altaïr's lips.

A convulsion hit Altaïr's body in slamming waves. Altaïr threw his head up and wailed till his lungs gave way. He kept thrust as hot seed spilled from his tip. The spectacle caused Malik to slip. A deep implosion erupted from his groin. Hot seed landed onto Altaïr's belly. Both were left gasping for air.

A cool breeze swiped over their overheated bodies.

"I think I will treat you nicer from now on." Malik cooed into Altaïr's ear.

"No." Altaïr said through a fit of air. Malik gave him a quizzical look. Malik looked into Altaïr eyes. The golden irises glowing in the moonlight were wild like a satisfied cat. Malik couldn't help but grin. He traced the pad of his thumb across Altaïr's face. The smooth skin was slick with sweat.

"Good, now clean up the mess you made." Malik pointed to the spilled platter of fruit. He stood up and left Altaïr on the now wet pillows. Altaïr couldn't help but to laugh.


End file.
